GUARDIAN
by Roxas Shadow Strife Leonhart
Summary: Axel y Roxas mantienen su relacion muy bien pero un individuo querra quebras eso con dolorosas espinas que pondra en el camino de ambos, y el destino tambien podria estar en contra de ellos si dejan permitirselo. ACTUALIZADO: !CAP3 Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**GUARDIAN**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Axel x Roxas Personages de: Kingdom Hearts

------------ (cambio de escena)

NOTA: Es para **mayores de 18** años este fanfic

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**CAPITULO 1: EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**E**n el viento se escriben las líneas del destino, y el tiempo es quien se dedicara a borrar las cadenas que unen a la gente, esto es lo que pensaba un joven pelirrojo con el cabello de punta de 20 años de tés clara y unos ojos color esmeralda tan profundos que se notaba la tristeza en ellos, quien estaba sentado en unas rocas cerca del mar.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te conocí para darme cuenta lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado en este momento

Un enorme vacío llenaba su alma cuando recordaba aquellos momentos que pasaba junto a esa persona que ahora ya no se encontraba con el

Ring... -en ese instante empezó a sonar el celular del chico indicándole que había entrado un mensaje

-Cuánto tiempo más pasara para que puedas de nuevo abrir esos ojos azules que me llenan de alegría cada vez que te miro... cada vez que siento que me das fuerzas de nuevo para seguir...

Cada cosa que pensaba sobre aquel día le destrozaba el corazón mas por el hecho de ver sido el culpable de su accidente

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-EN EL MENSAJE DECIA ESTO-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

De: Namine

Axel, llame a Zexiòn y a Demyx y me han dicho que no regresaste para descansar, estas bien?, háblame por favor, no nos gusta verte en ese estado y créeme a Roxas menos le gustaría que estuvieses así.

Bueno háblame o mándame un mensaje cuando leas esto por favor.

* * *

-Namine... "deberé contestar a su mensaje o simplemente seguiré actuando estúpidamente al evadirlos siendo que ellos me han apoyado desde siempre sin importar lo que les he dicho por mi estupidez.."

Los sentimientos de culpa que traía por causarle un fatal accidente a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, lo destrozaban cada vez que veía como fallaba aun después de no poder impedirlo

-Dios que debo hacer para no caer más en las sombras que me llenan el alma .....

En ese instante empezaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos esmeralda de aquel chico, cada una demostrando el dolor y agonía que sentía en ese momento como hace una semana del accidente

* * *

-Axel... espero que puedas llamarme -decía una muchacha rubia de pelo un poco corto y ojos azul cielo de 18 años quien miraba a través de una ventana de hospital- Roxas... regresa con nosotros por favor.

El semblante de la chica se entristeció mas al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos tendido en una camba inconsciente por el coma, y aun las marcas de pequeñas cortadas que traía en la cara por el accidente

Ring... Ring... -Sonaba ahora el teléfono de la chica y esta se vio sorprendida al ver quien llamaba-

-Bueno..?

-Namine, soy yo, Axel... este... supongo que necesito hablar con alguien, podríamos vernos en el parque que está cerca del hospital por favor? -Le pedía en un tono devastado a la chica-

-Está bien Axel, nos vemos ahí en unos minutos, espérame en la fuente

-Está bien, te esperare -seguido de esto colgó, mientras tanto Namine escucho abrirse la puerta dejando ver a una chica de su misma edad pero su cabello era corto y color negro profundo-

-Hola Xion, que bueno que lograste venir hoy- decía con un poco de entusiasmo

-Paso algo? -decía esto con cara de duda por lo que dijo su amiga

-Sucede que iré a ver a Axel en este momento, me pidió que habláramos, así que quisiera pedirte que cuides de Roxas -Mirando a su amigo-

-No tienes por qué pedirme eso Namine, vine porque quiero estar con el también, es nuestro amigo y tanto el cómo Axel nos necesitan más que nunca

-Gracias, bueno nos vemos, cualquier cosa que suceda márcame al celular plz -diciendo esto se apresuro para dirigirse hacia el parque para conversar con Axel-

-"Roxas... =( "

* * *

-Vaya que ahora si te has pasado Marluxia - Mencionaba una chica rubia de ojos azules cabello corto a su acompañante

-Yo no hice nada Larxene, además él fue el culpable por no estar conmigo y haberse ido con ese niñato de Roxas -Le respondía un chico de la misma edad que Axel pero este tenía cabello rosado obscuro

-Acéptalo estabas mas celoso de el que nadie más por haberte quitado a tu precioso Axel y para variar que este también le correspondiera, jajajaja

-Calla víbora, pronto Axel regresara a mí y no opondrá resistencia como ese día

-Si bien dijiste te aprovechaste de su descuido para hacerle esas cosas y fue cuando el pequeño ángel entro y vio tal escena, no es así? -Decía en tono burlón y sarcástico al momento de decirlo

-Como sea, ese niño ya no va a despertar nunca así que Axel estará libre para mi, al final de cuentas me sirvió que ocurriese aquello para deshacerme de el

-No cantes victoria mi querido Marluxia, si bien ese chico tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir igual tendrá suerte para regresar, no te parece= jajaja

-Es mejor que no lo haga si sabe a lo que se atiende -esto lo decía con rencor y odio

-Hay Marluxia, me encanta ver como sufre ese chico así que sería bueno que empezaras a moverte no lo crees 'W'

-Pronto querida amiga muy pronto...

-------------------

-Axel... ya estás aquí -Namine había llegado al punto de encuentro y vio que Axel ya se encontraba, pero este estaba con la cabeza gacha

-Namine... -viendo a la chica que se sentaba junto a el en la banca

-Axel... estuviste llorando no es verdad -viendo que este tenía aun los ojos rojos por llorar

-Es mi culpa que el este en ese estado, yo tendría que ver estado en su lugar -decía con rencor en sus palabras

-Axel por qué dices eso, nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar, y también fue culpa del conductor del otro carro

-Namine... te contare lo que paso ese día.. -le costaba trabajo decirlo ya que le hervía la sangre al recordarlo y como fue tan estúpido como no impedirlo

-Axel....

-Sucede que...

**FLASHBACK**

**E**ra un día algo frio para ser primavera, si bien se notaba el sol, las nubes empezaban a tornarse obscuras y a medida que pasaban los minutos estas anunciaban una tormenta que estaría por caer en la ciudad del crepúsculo.

-Hey Roxas, que te parece si nos vemos al rato en mi departamento para ir a ver una película =D -decía emocionado un pelirrojo por el celular

-Está bien Axel pero no me vayas a dejar esperando como la ultima vez o subo a tu departamento =P -le decía a la vez que le contestaba por el celular

-Bueno nos vemos al rato, te cuidas, besos =* -decía para despedirse

-n///n bye -se despedía al momento de colgar el teléfono

Todo marchaba bien a medida que avanzaba el día, aunque este ya no dejaba ver el sol tan hermoso que estaba en ese día ya que las espesas nubes cubrían por completo el cielo anunciando que no tardaría mucho en llover, y ciertamente unos minutos después se inicio lo que más tarde sería una herramienta del destino que marcaria más de una vida.

Mientras en un departamento bastante grande pero económico y con una vista del mar, aunque este se encontraba un poco lejos de la playa, pero sin dejar de ser hermosa, ya que por las tardes se logra sentir esa calidez que emite el sol con cada uno de sus rayos y mas al sentir el aire fresco por las noches y escuchar el sonido del mar junto con aquella persona que hace que ese momento tan mágico dure por más tiempo, se encontraba un chico duchándose, se podía notar el entusiasmo que tenia ya que estaba tarareando una canción a medida que se enjabonaba cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando de sus tobillos, subiendo poco a poco por las rodillas para pasar a las piernas y subiendo cada vez mas....

Lo que no se imaginaba por ningún instante era que en el departamento no se encontraba solo, un chico de su misma edad con pelo semi rosado pasándole los hombros se encontraba en la habitación de Axel viendo con rencor algunas fotografías que este tenía sobre el buro que se encontraba cerca de la ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín.

-Axel se ve muy bien en estas fotografías pero ese maldito mocoso como se atreve a tocar a mi rosa más hermosa, deberías de desaparecer para siempre .decía a medida que veía al chico con el que Axel se encontraba en esa fotografía

-Ya verás Axel... este día serás mío... -se notaba la cara de malicia que este tenía al decir aquellas palabras mientras se ocultaba en el armario

* * *

Mientras en el salón de espera en el edificio, se encontraba un chico de 18 años esperando en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí, el era rubio de tés clara y sus ojos tenían aquel azul cielo que se notaba la vida que estos tenían

-Bueno creo que llegue un poco a tiempo para verlo n-n -mirando su reloj el cual marcaban apenas las 3:47 de la tarde

* * *

En ese momento Axel se había acabado de duchar para empezar a vestirse e ir a su cita tan esperada

-=D que feliz estoy, hoy estaré con Roxas todaaaa la tarde y la noche también =D -decía Axel emocionado por que pasaría toda la tarde con ese chico tan especial para él, y a medida que este decía esas palabras, se vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul rey unas calcetas grises y unas botas negras de estilo gótico pero no exageradas

Acabando de ponerse los pantalones, calcetas y calzado, empezó a peinarse aunque tenía un cabello rebelde y sobretodo algo largo pero con ese color tan rojo e intenso que parecían llamas

- "mugre cabello siempre pasa lo mismo contigo" -se decía para sus adentros, pero en el momento en que tomo la playera que se pondría para salir, noto como una de las fotografías estaba tirada en el piso

-pero que... -acabándose de poner la playera- porque estas tirada -en ese momento escucho a alguien detrás suyo y cuando se giro se levanto rápidamente después de tomar la fotografía vio a la persona que lo miraba fijamente

-Ma.. Marluxia que rayos haces aquí -decía con un poco de temor -Y como es que entraste a mi casa

-Oh Axel, te e extrañado tanto, me dejaste solo aquel día

-Marluxia, cuantas veces debo de repetírtelo, entre tú y yo nunca hubo nada más que amistad, entiéndelo de una vez

-pero que dices Axel, si bien que habías aceptado que hiciéramos el amor o acaso no lo recuerdas? -le decía en tono de regaño y con enojo en sus palabras

-Tú eras el que quería, querías aprovecharte de mí solo porque estaba un poco tomado, yo nunca quise hacer algo así y menos contigo porque nunca te ame, solo eras un amigo el cual me traiciono de esa forma -le respondía al chico por la actitud que había tomado en esa ocasión con el

-No te preocupes mi querida rosa llameante, hoy podremos estar juntos y consumar nuestro amor el uno por el otro -en ese momento se empezó a acercar cada vez más a Axel pero este trato de escabullirse para que no se acercara mas

-Aléjate de aquí Marluxia -retrocedía cada vez mas pero le era inútil ante esa situación

-Sabes que tu lo quieres tanto como yo -trataba de convencerlo de la "mejor" forma posible

-Yo estoy con Roxas en este momento, a él es a quien amo y a la persona que le entregare lo que sea sin dudarlo

-Pero porque, ese maldito mocoso ni siquiera te merece, es más si quieres me deshago de él para que no tengas que estarlo soportando ni que te ate y podamos ser felices juntos -esto lo decía con un odio en sus palabras que a Axel no le gustaba lo mas mínimo

-sabes que Marluxia, creo que o estas tomado o enserio debes de ir a un hospital, estas mal por decir todo esto

-La única cura que necesito eres tu Axel, no lo entiendes

-Largo de una vez Marluxia -se lo decía de forma firme y en voz alta

Pero en ese instante sin que Axel lograra percatarse y tener activos sus reflejos, Marluxia aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo que callera de rodillas por la falta de aire que le provoco el golpe

-mar.... arg -tratándose de poner de pie sin mucho éxito

-Axel veras que te gustara mucho - al momento de decírselo lo movió a la cama

* * *

-Ya se está tardando mucho en bajar, por que se tardara tanto Axel, bien supongo que tendré que ir a darle una sorpresa =3 -pensaba de forma picara al darle una sorpresa a su novio

Lo que no sabía en ese momento es que Marluxia estaba en el departamento de Axel en ese momento, haciéndole todo aquello que no pudo hacer

* * *

Marluxia tomo las muñecas de Axel en ese momento, y empezó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, tratando de oler su esencia, y poco a poco iba moviendo su otra mano en dirección al pantalón de Axel

-Detente!!! Marluxia -trataba de detener el peli rosado pero este hacia caso omiso de sus palabras

-Vaya que hace calor aquí -dejo de desabrocharle el pantalón a Axel para irse desabotonando su camina

-Suéltame!!!

En ese momento Marluxia metió su mano en el pantalón y empezó a tocar un bulto

-Oh!! pero Axel que hermoso se siente esto -Empezando a tratar de ir mas allá, comenzó por acercarse al cuello de Axel para irlo besando

* * *

-Hola?, Axel estas aquí -decía un chico entrando en el departamento de Axel -mmm donde estará

* * *

Marluxia se acercaba ahora lentamente a los labios de su presa hasta que este aprovecho y sacando fuerzas le dio un cabezazo a Marluxia haciendo que este dejara las manos de Axel y en un giro rápido hizo que este quedara ahora abajo de el y le sujeto ambas manos para evitar que lo golpeara pero

-oh Axel veo que ya salió lo ardiente de ti -mirándolo un poco pero en eso vio a un chico de reojo, que estaba en la entrada de la habitación

-Cállate de una vez Marluxia .le dijo este sin percatarse del chico

-Axel no seas rudo por favor -fingiendo una situación diferente para que callera en ella -se gentil....

-Axel...?

En eso Axel voltea en dirección de la puerta de su cuarto y se queda viendo sin saber qué hacer

-Aun no le has dicho lo de nosotros Axelito? -decía el peli rosa para que Roxas se fuera

-No... noo es lo que piensas Roxas -decía tratando de usar las palabras correctas

-Axel... yo... - y en ese instante el chico se echo a correr para irse lo más lejos posible, pero

-Jajajajaja -reía sin parar Marluxia ante la situación - déjalo que se vaya Axel así estaremos bien nosotros

-Desgraciado!!! -Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para perseguir a Roxas, y claro en el camino se acomodo el pantalón

* * *

La lluvia parecía no detenerse en lo mas mínimo y esta parecía cada vez mas fría para un chico quien corría lo mas rápido que le dejaban sus piernas, como si debiera alejarse lo más pronto no solo del edificio donde se encontraba, si no también de la ciudad o hasta del país, pero por la lluvia no sabía ya ni donde estaba y mucho menos veía con claridad no solo por las gotas de lluvia que ya lo habían empapado si no por las de sus ojos

-"Roxas.. donde estas" Maldición porque tuvo que pasar algo así -se decía a si mismo en lo que trataba de dar con Roxas quien salió corriendo dejándolo atrás

No pasaron más de 5 minutos en los que ambos estuvieron corriendo cuando Roxas no aguanto más o ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir que se detuvo junto a una cabina de teléfono

-----------------

En una tienda no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una pelirroja de 18 años junto a un peli-plateado de 20, quien le estaba ayudando a cargar unas bolsas que traían utensilios médicos como gasas, alcohol, muchos paquetes de vendas, etc.

-Hey Riku crees que nos alcance con esto? -decia la chica al momento de señalarle las cinco bolsas que traía Riku

-Yo creo que si Kairi n.n¡

-ojala que no pase nada con esta tormenta, esta cayendo fuerte

- yo espero que Sora no ande escondido de nuevo abajo de su cama por los truenos que hay

-XD como eres Riku

- =P

* * *

-Roxas!! -gritaba a unos pasos de este un chico pelirrojo el cual Roxas reconoció de inmediatamente volteándolo a ver

-Por... porque Axel... -le reclamaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-Roxas yo no hice nada, él fue quien inicio todo -decía a medida que le trataba de explicar lo sucedido

-No mientas Axel... te... te vi con él en la cama, el estaba debajo de ti y la camisa la estaba desabrochada!!

-No es lo que tú piensas, el llego y me ataco, yo nunca te traicionaría de esa manera no te mentiría a ti

-Axel... -tratando de hablarle

En ese momento un automóvil bajaba a gran velocidad de una esquina pero este no pudo lograr frenar ya que la lluvia hacia las calles demasiado resbalosas, en ese momento Roxas vio que se acercaba a ellos al igual que Axel pero este último se quedo petrificado al momento de ver que venía hacia él.

-Axel!!!!! -le grito Roxas pero fue inútil , sin embargo el si le escucho pero sus piernas no le respondieron, lo único que pensó fue cerrar los ojos y esperar lo mejor

-Axel!!.... -Fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir un empujón que bien lo alejo del automóvil

Roxas empujo lo más fuerte que pudo a Axel de donde estaban para que no le pasara nada, sin embargo este al empujarlo recibió de lleno el golpe que el automóvil le daría a Axel, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la cabina telefónica y a su vez destruyendo con su cuerpo los cristales, estos a su vez llegaron a cortarle algunas partes de la cara, mas sin embargo un pedazo grande se le fue a incrustar en contra del abdomen haciendo que este se enterrara un poco más al momento de caer unos instantes después.

* * *

-Riku que fue ese ruido -decía una chica diciéndole con la mano que salieran para ver que es lo que había pasado

-Vamos kairi -le contestaba a la chica

La escena que vieron después casi hace que les dé un shock pero al estudiar enfermería actuaron lo más rápido posible para bien de todos

-Hey, estas bien -lleno hacia donde se encontraba Axel, mas sin embargo este no le contesto nada, así que Riku le dio una cachetada para que despertara de su shock,

Pas... -sonido de la bofetada

-Hey despierta -Dijo al momento de pegarle

-Q... que paso -confundido por lo que sucedió momentos antes

-Riku dame las gasas y vendas y pide una ambulancia rápido al ver que Kairi se encontraba con el otro chico

-Ten -lanzándole lo que le pidió en lo que revisaba al conductor del automóvil para ver si no tenia lesiones también

-Ro.. roxas!!? donde estas decía un poco histérico Axel al ver que no se encontraba el chico

-Cálmate Axel -le grito la chica que estaba atendiendo a Roxas

-Kairi... que haces aqu... -no acabo la frase ya que vio que a pocos centímetros de ella estaba un ensangrentado roxas quien yacía en el piso

-ROXAS!!!!! -tratando de llegar hasta donde estaba pero Riku lo detuvo haciéndole entender que no fuera

-Pero que te pasa, que.. que no vez como esta!!!

-Si lo sé, por esa misma razón mantente alejado en lo que Kairi lo ayuda en lo que viene la ambulancia

-Riku ven pronto, necesito que lo detengas en lo que le hago un torniquete o se desangrara

-ARG....!!! AHH!!! -Se alcanzaban a escuchar los gritos del joven

-Roxas!!! -Fue a ayudar a Riku a sostenerlo ya que este no podía solo

-Sujétalo fuerte no debemos dejar que se mueva ahora

-Entendido Riku -seguía las ordenes que daba para ayudar a Roxas, aunque le temblaban las manos ya que veía mucha sangre salir del chico -"aguanta Roxas"

La tención y angustia crecían conforme pasaba el tiempo, y esto no ayudaba a los que necesitaban ayuda

iiiiiiiiuuuuu iiiiiiuuuu -sonido de sirena de ambulancia

-ya llegaron, ve a detenerlos Riku -gritaba la chica para que este lo hiciera en lo que cuidaba lo mas que podía a Roxas

-Donde está el paciente? -decía un hombre

-Aquí es el que esta mas grave, el otro se encuentra en su automóvil, al parecer esta inconsciente -mencionaba Riku

-Bien nos encargaremos de los dos, chicos súbanlos con cuidado bien

-Yo iré con ustedes para ayudarles, soy estudiante de medicina -tomo la iniciativa Kairi

-Te alcanzaremos en el Hospital

* * *

Continuara....

Bueno pues este es el primer capítulo de "Guardián", comentarios quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**GUARDIAN**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Axel x Roxas Personages de: Kingdom Hearts

------------ (cambio de escena)

NOTA: Es para **mayores de 18** años este fanfic

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**CAPITULO 2: UNA ESPERANZA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

-Yo iré con ustedes para ayudarles, soy estudiante de medicina -tomo la iniciativa Kairi

-Te alcanzaremos en el Hospital -contestaba Riku al momento de ver a Kairi alejarse junto a la ambulancia

---------

-Necesitamos contener bien la hemorragia o se nos desangrara aquí

-el otro paciente esta inconsciente, solo tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y posiblemente el brazo fracturado pero sus signos están estables -mencionaba la chica que iba con ellos atendiendo al otro paciente

-necesitamos no moverlo demasiado el cristal que tiene es probable que a ya perforado algo, necesitamos atenderlo en el hospital

-"Roxas.. aguanta por favor, no mueras" -pensaba la chica al ver la situación de su amigo

---------

-Axel, no te preocupes todo estará bien veras que saldrá de esta -trataba de animar a su amigo

-.....

-Debemos avisarle a Sora -atino a decir ya que su amigo no decía nada

-y...yo... -trataba de formular la respuesta más sin embargo se le hacía difícil

-"Axel, no te deberías de rendir en este momento que él te necesita más" ....

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

-Axel, quien mas sabe lo que paso ese día? -preguntaba con preocupación Namine

- Xion, Saïx, Demyx y Zexion son los que sabían de Marluxia y saben lo que te conté -apretaba los puños por sentirse tan inútil por no evitar lo ocurrido

-Has estado tomando algo verdad? -se preguntaba un poco angustiada por la respuesta

-Sí, imagino que ya lo sabes no es así, que eh tomado pastillas antidepresivas

-cuantas has tomado el día de hoy

-solo... solo me he tomado tres.. -decía con algo de miedo y evitando la mirada de Namine

-Axel ya sé que es difícil lo que estas pasando y también se que no es el mejor momento pero, deberías tratar de avanzar y dejar de tomar esas pastillas que no te hacen ningún bien

-Como esperas que lo haga, y dejar a Roxas en ese estado? -contestándole de una manera fuerte

-Y si el espera que sigas con tu vida, el te salvo porque te quiere, y tú que estás haciendo por ello en este momento, nada Axel, solo estas desperdiciándola, usando esa porquería de medicina que lo único que hace es que estés peor -Tratándole de hacer entender que de nada sirve que siga de esa forma

-Namine.... -Trataba de decirle algo pero no sabía o no podía hacerlo

-Entiéndelo Axel

-Yo... debí haber sido yo... el que estuviese en el lugar de el así no estarían preocupados

En ese instante Namine se levanto muy molesta por el comentario que hizo su amigo y le dio una fuerte bofetada por lo que dijo

-..Namine!? -con cara de sorpresa por lo que hizo esta

-NUNCA!! NUNCA DIGAS ESO DE NUEVO me entendiste, no te comportes como un imbécil

-Namine... yo...

La chica en ese se acerco a donde estaba Axel y le dio un tierno abrazo, indicándole que no estaba solo en esa situación y pasara lo que pasara contaría con la ayuda de todos incluso si fuese necesario le reprenderían como hace unos momentos lo hizo ella

-....

Y así permanecieron unos minutos mientras que se lograban tranquilizar las cosas, pero en otro sitio las cosas no estaban tranquilas para nada, al contrario parecía una tempestad

* * *

-El otro día vi a tu linda flor que salía de la farmacia, se notaba que estaba triste

-que estaba haciendo ahí?

-ni idea, pero con eso de que aun va a ver si su angelito parte al cielo o se queda con el

-grr ese niño desgraciado, se está llevando la atención de mi amado Axel

-Deberías de haber guardado esa flor en tu casa para que no saliera

-ya lo había hecho pero ese desgraciado de Saïx se lo llevo cuando fue a mi casa

-Quien diría que el serio de SaÏx iría a cortar esa rosa de tu casa jajajajaja

-para bien de el se fue de la ciudad por su trabajo

-Marluxia deberías de aprovechar ahora que esta indefensa tu florecita

para ir por el jajajaja

-sin duda eres tan perversa como yo mi querida Larxene jajajaja

* * *

-Dime Riku, si estuviese en el lugar de roxas tu le permitirías a el que me desconectara?

-Sora... porque estás diciendo eso -poniendo cara de sorpresa por tan repentina pregunta

-Solo contesta por favor

-No lo dejaría, no dejaría que me quitara esa pequeña esperanza de poder verte de nuevo, sonriendo y riéndonos de los mejores momentos

-Riku... es solo que..

-que sucede Sora -preocupado por la reacción de este

-el doctor dijo que si no despierta sería mejor que firmara una orden porque sería posible que tuviese daño cerebral u otras complicaciones o incluso que estará en estado vegetal, pero en el peor de los casos el podría morir

-Ya se lo dijiste a Axel?

-el... estaba cuando el doctor me lo dijo, por esa misma razón a estado peor desde ese día

-Ya veo por esa razón lo he visto mas...

-Demyx vio varios botecitos de antidepresivos en su casa -interrumpiéndolo un instante

-Sera mejor que vayamos con él o podrá hacer algo malo con ese medicamento

-Xion ya hablo con él, pero solo logro que no tomara más de tres al día, antes tomaba 5 o 7

-Axel quedo devastado... -pensando en la situación de su amigo

-Iré a visitar a Roxas...

-Te acompaño..

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, antes de que el sol se escondiera de nuevo como todos los días y anunciando este la llegada de una fría luna en el horizonte se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes en un cuarto de hospital

-Xion, como sigue Axel -le preguntaba Riku al ver que no se encontraba este en la habitación ya desde hace unas horas

-No ha dormido mucho últimamente desde aquel día, aun se culpa por lo sucedido

-Y ya dejo los antidepresivos? -yendo un poco al grano para saber la condición de el

-No, pero afortunadamente ya no toma tantos como antes

Mientras los dos amigos hablaban respecto a la actitud de Axel cerca de la ventana, Sora estaba sentado en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de Roxas, y este le hablaba a su hermano, teniendo la leve esperanza de que lo escuchase

-Roxas... es que acaso ya no quieres regresar con las personas que te queremos?, Axel... el te necesita mucho, esta devastado por el accidente y mas por.. porque no quieres despertar -sujetándole la mano y agachando la cabeza a medida que hablaba con el

-Cuando me llamaron por el celular, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado, y cuando Riku me dijo lo ocurrido.. enserio Roxas vuelve -no podía aguantar que sus lagrimas salieran de esos ojos azules que tenia

toc toc -tocaban a la puerta de la habitación

-adelante -decía Xion al momento que veía quien era

-Buenas tardes chicos, como sigue Roxas? -decía un chico de cabello azulado el cual le cubría una parte de su cara

-Igual Zexion y ustedes -contesto Sora limpiándose las lagrimas

-Pues no muy bien -comentaba otro chico que estaba detrás de Zexion, este era rubio con un peinado estilo punk

-Es por Axel verdad -decía Riku

-Sí, casi me iba a golpear por quitarle esos frascos de medicina, si no llegaba Demyx a detenerlo no se que hubiera sucedido

-Afortunadamente ya no está como los primeros días -esto lo decía Xion

En ese momento cuando todos estaban de una manera se podría decir que tranquilos, Sora sintió un leve movimiento de la mano de Roxas

-mm? -menciono Sora cuando lo sintió, y una vez más sintió pero ya mas fuerte el movimiento de la mano de roxas

-Chicos!!! -logro decir sora para que fueran a ver qué sucedía

-.... do.. donde estoy -atino a decir el chico con un poco de dificultad

En ese momento los chicos que se encontraban con él, les dio mucha felicidad al ver a Roxas despierto de nuevo, Xion no pudo resistir mas y fue a abrazarlo

-..0////o? -este.. disculpa porque me abrazas y quien eres -decía un poco apenado y con miedo

-Roxas!!? -decía su hermano

-me hablas a mi? -decía un poco confundido

De pronto un silencio invadió el cuarto por la reacción que el chico tubo con ellos, y a medida que pasaban los segundos algunos de los presentes tenían miradas incrédulas, de confusión y miedo lo cual hizo que la tensión aumentara, y más allá del chico los demás también tenían preguntas.

-Voy por el doctor Diz -esto lo decía Zexion al momento de salir por el doctor para que viera a Roxas

-.... "esto no se ve nada bien" -pensaba Riku al ver la reacción del chico

-Disculpen pero quienes son y donde se supone que estoy -miraba con interrogante a los presentes

-Roxas... tu... -decía preocupada su amiga por su comportamiento

-Estas en un hospital ya que tuviste un accidente -dijo Riku rápidamente

-ya veo.. -decía tristemente mientras escuchaba lo que le dijo

Así pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que por fin se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

toc toc -en ese momento entro el doctor Diz y Zexion al cuarto

-Buenas noches -ya eran más de las seis de la tarde

-buenas noches doctor -dijeron todos al unisonó

-Bien, vamos a ver -en ese momento se dirigió con el paciente el cual era Roxas

-te duele alguna parte chico? -preguntaba el doctor

- un poco la cabeza y me siento algo mareado y el costado me duele -sujetándose donde tenía el cristal en el accidente

En ese momento el doctor le reviso para checarle la herida y ver si no había problemas con la misma

-Bueno esa herida tardara aun en sanar porque fue profunda, aun te seguirá doliendo un poco hasta que cicatrice por completo

Escuchaba Roxas atentamente a lo que el doctor le decía, sin embargo aun no sabía quién era ni como fue a acabar ahí en el hospital

-doctor... quienes son estas personas -se atrevió a preguntar Roxas de una vez

-Sabes cómo te llamas? -pregunto tratando de ver la reacción de este

-no, no lo recuerdo, pero él dice que soy Roxas -señalando a Sora

-que es lo último que recuerdas antes de venir aquí Roxas

-No recuerdo nada doctor -diciendo esto con miedo ya que no sabría que le sucedería después

-Doctor.. entonces el... -dijo con miedo Sora

-No puedo llegar a una conclusión en este momento así que será mejor que lo apoyen en esta situación, por el momento se quedara esta noche para unos estudios y evaluar más a fondo su estado, quien es el que se encargara de el -pregunto en general a los chicos

-Yo doctor -atino a decir Sora

-está bien, venga conmigo por favor -en ese instante salieron de la habitación dejando a los demás ahí

-R..Roxas, quieres agua? -preguntaba un poco triste Demyx

-Si.. de favor.., este, cómo te llamas?

-Soy Demyx -decía el chico -entregándole el vaso con agua

-Gracias Demyx -tomando el vaso

-Yo Xion -decía la chica de pelo negro

-Yo, Zexion

-y yo soy Riku, y el chico que salió con el doctor es Sora, tu hermano

-Ya veo... si él es mi hermano que son ustedes de mi, si se puede saber

-Todos somos amigos, también esta Kairi quien fue una de las que te cuido cuando llegaste al hospital -dijo Riku

-Debo de agradecerle por sus atenciones al igual que ustedes por preocuparse tanto por mi

-No te preocupes, todos somos amigos y nos preocupamos por ti

-Gracias...

-Necesitas algo mas roxas? -pregunto Zexion ya que noto que el chico tenía los ojos algo húmedos

-algo para el dolor de cabeza supongo.. si no es molestia

-descuida, iré por el doctor para que me dé el medicamento -en ese instante salió Zexion de nuevo para el medicamento que necesitaban

Una vez que Zexion salió de nuevo el silencio se apodero del cuarto, y los sentimientos de todos estaban confundidos, mas los de Roxas que sentía dolor no solo en la herida, si no al ver a todos los que estaban con él en ese momento y al no poder recordar quienes eran, le dolía mas y sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho

* * *

En la entrada del hospital se encontraban dos chicos, uno de ellos más calmado al poder hablar de como se sentía con lo que estaba sucediéndole en aquellos días

-Axel, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea

-Muchas gracias Namine, enserio sin ustedes no se que hubiese pasado

-Alégrate =) -decía al momento que avanzaban al cuarto donde se encontraba roxas

* * *

-Lo que le paso a tu hermano sin duda fue un suceso terrible, y el hecho de que haya soportado la operación fue un milagro aunque después quedo en coma hoy aparentemente demostró las ganas de vivir que tiene y eso es digno de admirarse

-Doctor Diz, se que ha estado pendiente de mi hermano y se lo agradezco mucho en verdad

-No tienes de que preocuparte, además la persona que también vino con tu hermano se a encargado de todos los gastos necesarios y se siente muy apenado por lo sucedido

-Se que fue un accidente y tampoco lo culpo a el por lo sucedido, igual si pudiera hablar con él para decírselo en persona seria de gran ayuda

-Podría darle tu teléfono si gustas y si él no tiene inconveniente en hablar con usted, claro si no tienes inconveniente con eso

-No claro que no -le decía al doctor

-Bien, bueno con respecto a su hermano, igual no serán agradables las noticias pero parece que al momento del accidente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo cual causo la pérdida de memoria, mas sin embargo con los estudios que se le realizaran podremos ver que tan grave fue el golpe

-Doctor... cuanto tiempo cree que sea necesario para que regrese a casa conmigo

-De preferencia seria que estuviera unos días más, pero le recomiendo que en estos momentos traten de que no tenga presiones y nada que lo exalte, hasta no saber qué áreas del cerebro fueron afectadas en su totalidad no nos podemos dar el lujo de exponerlo a cosas innecesarias en su estado -esto se lo mencionaba a Sora para que estuviera al pendiente de su hermano

-Ya entiendo doctor

-No debe desanimarse ni usted ni sus amigos, Roxas es un muchacho fuerte, y con ganas de vivir, por lo cual será muy bueno al momento de recuperarse

-Está bien doctor

Toc toc

-Adelante -decía el doctor

-Doc, lamento interrumpir pero Roxas aun tiene ese dolor de cabeza y queria saber si le puede dar algo

-Está bien, vamos con el

En ese momento se dispusieron a dirigirse a donde se encontraba el muchacho

* * *

-Arg.. -se quejaba un poco por el dolor

-Roxas te sucede algo -decía su amigo Demyx

-Es, este dolor, arg.. -sujetándose la cabeza

-Aguanta, ya no a de tardar en llegar Zexion con el doctor

* * *

Ring... sonaba un celular

-Bueno, que sucede

-Como sigues, ya estas mejor? -mencionaba una chica al otro lado de la línea

-Estoy bien pero aun me siento mal por el chico -contesto el joven

-Quieres que vaya contigo? no hay ningún problema

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, además solo son pequeños golpes los que tengo y un brazo que de menos ya no tendrá que cargar este mugroso yeso

-¡ enserio como se te ocurrió no verificar el auto

-por eso me siento mal por el chico, al saber que casi muere por mi culpa me siento mal por él y su familia

-tendrás que hablar después con ellos

-eso hare, solo necesito saber si es que quieren hablar conmigo, asumiré cualquier responsabilidad por ello

-Pues, cuando quieras vamos los dos, así no estarás solo y de menos si te dan una paliza podre llamar una ambulancia

-Me das muchos ánimos pero igual, debo enfrentar cualquier problema

-Pues cualquier cosa tu dime e iré por ti para llevarte -le decía la chica

-gracias, eres muy dulce =P

-idiota //, cambiando de tema , para cuando te quitan el yeso

-en tres días más o menos

-entonces vamos juntos, como quiera imagino que pasaras haber si el chico aun sigue ahí, no es así?

- sí, pero claro tendré que preguntarle antes al doctor Diz, recuerda que si ellos no desean verme no puedo obligarlos

-Te entiendo, y espero que el salga de su estado, si no será muy triste para su familia y amigos

-Ojala no acabe mal... -respondía de forma triste

-Bueno entonces te dejo descansar, para que te recuperes

-ok, entonces te veo después, descansas y buenas noches -fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono

-Espero que estés bien chico.... -el chico se sentía mal al ser él, el culpable de que un chico inocente estuviese sufriendo por su culpa

* * *

Aunque la atmosfera se sintiera un poco pesada por los hechos, también se sentía un poco de paz porque Roxas ya estaba consciente y eso era un punto a favor, independientemente de lo que ocurrió cuando despertó

-Disculpa, Riku, me podrías decir que tipo de accidente tuve?

-pues... -Riku trato de decirle pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

toc toc

En ese instante Axel y Namine entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba todos junto a Roxas

-Hola chicos -decía Namine antes de percatarse lo que no creía posible

-Chicos porque tan callado...s.. -En ese instante Axel vio a Roxas sentado en su cama viéndolo

-Ro...Roxas... -alcanzo a decir Namine

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, muchas interrogantes para el tercer capítulo no creen, y más el saber quién es el chico quien estuvo en el su auto y causo que Roxas quedara en ese estado, pues bueno espero responder eso en los siguientes capítulos y claro si es que quieren enterarse como avanzara sigan leyendo XD, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios.

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**GUARDIAN**

.

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Axel x Roxas Personages de: Kingdom Hearts

- (cambio de escena)

"entre comillas lo que piensan los personajes"

NOTA: Es para **mayores de 18** años este fanfic

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**.***

**.*.***

.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*

**CAPITULO 3: LAGRIMAS DEL CORAZON**

**.*.*.*.***

**.*.*.***

**.*.***

**.***

**.  
**

Muchas cosas han ocurrido en un día, y para alguien el cual las esperanzas de volver a reunirse con aquella persona no se extinguían, pero sin embargo el destino era muchas veces misterioso o cruel para algunos que solo querían disfrutar sus vidas y demostrar el afecto que tienen hacia aquellas personas quienes le son importantes.

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, si bien muchos añoraron con ese acontecimiento pero otros solo veían sin lograr articular palabra alguna de lo que podría llegar a ser un evento doloroso.

- Roxas...! -decía Namine al no poder creer que su amigo se encontraba ya despierto en aquella cama

-Roxas! estas despierto, como te encuentras, estas bien -decía Axel al momento que iba a abrazarlo y sus ojos casi empezaban a nublarse por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Di...disculpa, pero quien eres -decía Roxas al momento de empujar un poco fuerte a Axel

-pero Roxas, que te sucede, acaso no me reconoces!

-Axel... -todos miraron lo que sucedía mas sin embargo no se atrevían a decirle el estado de roxas

-Roxas, estas molesto conmigo? -pretendiendo asimilar lo que este le dijo

-No sé quien seas, lo siento pero no te conozco -decía con miedo

-Roxas... es una broma cierto! -sonando un poco fuera de si

-Axel... -Xion trataba de llamar la atención del pelirrojo pero fue en vano

-"espero que Axel pueda con esto o los dos sufrirán más de la cuenta" -esto lo pensaba Riku

-Arg.. -en ese momento varias sensaciones resurgieron en el corazón de Roxas, fue ahí cuando empezó a dolerle el pecho

-Roxas! -Todos vieron asustados

-"porque me duele" Arg... -sujetándose con una mano la cabeza y con la otra se sujetaba el pecho

-Traigan al doctor!

-Roxas! -en ese momento Axel tomo a roxas de los hombros para tratar de calmarlo pero este comenzó a llorar

-Que te sucede, porque lloras Roxas dime que te ocurre -Axel estaba saliéndose de control

-Axel... - en ese momento Riku le puso una mano en su hombro tratándolo de calmar un poco

.*.*-

-toc toc..

-Adelante -decía sin muchos ánimos el doctor -

-Debe venir de inmediato por favor, es Roxas... algo le ocurre

En ese instante Sora y el doctor se incorporaron, el doctor lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar algunos objetos para revisar a Roxas, quien en ese instante faltaba casi poco para que el dolor incrementara lo suficiente y este fuese vencido por el

.

.*.*

-Axel déjalo un momento -decía Riku

.

Muchas emociones comenzó a sentir Roxas en ese momento y veía levemente imágenes que pasaban demasiado rápido que no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, solamente sentía esa opresión en el pecho que hacía que no lo dejara casi respirar

.

-a...ax... -roxas trataba de pronunciar algo pero tenía problemas para articular aquella palabra

-Roxas! -se escucho a Axel hablarle, pero Roxas no pudo acabar de decir algo puesto que aquel dolor fue más fuerte que lo hizo desmayarse

Los presentes se alarmaron al ver lo que sucedió, y el estado en el que se encontraba la pareja del rubio les dolió mas

-Axel! -grito en ese momento Xion

-Xion, porque, dime que le sucede... porque él no me reconoce por favor! -mientras veía a la chica

-Axel, yo... lo siento pero el... -se le hacia difícil decirle la verdad

Ninguno de los presentes quería decirle algo puesto que sabían que destrozarían al pelirrojo

-En este momento Roxas no recuerda a nadie, ni a Sora, al parecer ese accidente le provoco la pérdida de memoria -dijo por fin Riku que pudo ver a todos como se entristecían a medida que decía eso

Axel por su parte no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como es posible que aquel a quien amaba más que a su vida se encontraba ahora sin recordarle, sin recordar aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, aunque algunos fuesen tristes muchos otros fueron de una alegría inmensa, como podría luchar contra esto que se ponía enfrente de el, como arreglar las cosas para que todo sea un mal sueño, que fuese una broma de su mente el que le estuviera mostrando esto, como regresar el tiempo para evitar que esto no pasase..., esto y más se preguntaba al tratar de ordenar la información que le estaban dando.

Así pasaron unos minutos más en silencio ya que nadie quería decir algo por temor a que Axel también pudiera salirse de control nuevamente

Click -el sonido de la puerta fue lo único que se escucho de momento

-Dejen revisar al muchacho -fue lo que dijo el doctor cuando se abrió paso quitando a un pelirrojo aun perdido dentro de si

-Doctor, roxas... -no pudo acabar la frase ya que el doctor hablo antes

-Axel... -dijo sorprendido Sora al ver al pelirrojo ahi

-Por el momento sería mejor que no le mencionaran nada más de lo que debe saber, cualquier sobre estimulo a su memoria sería muy peligroso en estas condiciones, y podría pasar lo que sucedió hace unos momentos o peor aun

Axel solo pudo escuchar lo que dijo sin creer lo que decía

-Doctor, es posible si le mencionamos poco a poco su vida, el pueda volver a recordar? -pregunto la chica rubia

-Es posible que así pueda regresar a ser la persona que era antes pero...

-Que sucede doctor -pregunta sora rápidamente al ver como el doctor tenía un semblante de preocupación

-Dado los eventos que han pasado es mejor no alterarlo, y más que nada, darle su espacio si él quiere, más que todo porque ya que no recuerda quien fue ni lo que hizo antes de acabar en este estado, se preguntara muchas cosas y es posible que si le mencionan una noticia o información que le sea impactante el pueda tener más problemas ya que solo tratar de recordar quien fue, o aquello que sintió

- esta... usted está seguro de que el.. -trataba de decir Axel pero aun se le dificultaba decir aquella pregunta

-Sera mejor que dejen descansar al chico, ha pasado por mucho en un corto lapso de tiempo, y necesitara todas sus fuerzas para llevar este cambio tan grande que se a suscitado, por lo demás, estoy seguro que puede funcionar si trabajan duro y logran tomarlo con calma

Diciendo esto, los presentes no tuvieron nada más que decir y vieron como el doctor solo le dejo unas pastillas en el mueble que se encontraba junto las cuales eran para el dolor de cabeza para después salir a su oficina.

-Axel... -murmuro Namine

En ese momento Axel tardo en reaccionar unos momentos hasta que por fin se dirigió a la salida para irse de ese sitio, sin antes darle una última mirada a Roxas que se encontraba nuevamente en la cama con sus ojos serrados y un semblante triste y con algo de dolor

-Espera Axel! -decía Demyx al ver como su amigo salía de la habitación apenas se había recuperado de la noticia

-Tenemos que ayudarlos a ambos -Decía Namine al ver la situación

-Como podemos decirle a Roxas lo que ha vivido sin causarle algún mal -mencionaba su hermano

-Lo que me preocupa es también Axel, como va a acercarse a él, si ahora no existe para Roxas -Diciendo esto Namine a los presentes

-Me preocupa más el hecho de que Roxas pregunte la razón exacta de su accidente -Dijo Zexion dejando a más de uno pálido por el comentario ya que sabian que esa seria una fuerte noticia

.*.*_

Tres horas más tarde

.

La calle se encontraba sola en aquel momento, parecía que la ciudad misma se había convertido en una película de fantasmas puesto que la única alma que se encontraba caminando por las largas calles era la de un joven pelirrojo, su semblante era de desolación y desesperanza al saber que era posible que ahora nunca mas podría volver con aquel chico que lograba sacar lo mejor de si, de estar junto a la persona que amaba, de decirle todas aquellas frases de amor y que le respondiera con sus sonrisas de sinceridad y comprensión que solo el podía mostrar, que sería ahora su vida sin una razón que le hacía seguir, muchas cosas pasaban ahora por su cabeza, tanto que le hizo perder el flujo del tiempo y del camino en el que se encontraba.

-Iré al departamento de Axel, haber como se encuentra -dijo la chica de cabello negro a sus amigos que aun se encontraban decidiendo que hacer ahora

-Quieres que te acompañe? -Decía Zexion al momento de ir con ella

-Está bien, es algo tarde ya

-Bien, nosotros veremos cómo se encuentra Axel y ustedes nos dicen mañana que pensaron -Dijo Zexion a los demás que asintieron a sus palabras

.*

.*

El frio de la noche acobijaba a todo aquel que se encontrara vagando sin rumbo o para aquel que prefería estar en aquellas heladas brisas recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, Axel ya que prefería no regresar a un a casa para aclarar su mente llego hasta la playa y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca

-Roxas...,. que se supone que deba de hacer ahora... -preguntándose así mismo sobre lo que hará

De pronto una silueta de una joven se venía acercando a Axel

-Disculpa... estas bien -preguntaba una chica de su edad de cabello azulado

-eh? -se notaba el cansancio en su rostro

-Te encuentras bien? -preguntando amablemente la joven

-Yo...

-Necesitas ayuda?

-ya no se qué hacer... -dijo al fin

-Te sucedió algo

-no puedo mas... -llevándose las manos a la nuca

-ven, vamos a mi casa -dándole la mano y encaminándolo

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Minutos más tarde se escuchaba como tocaban a la puerta de una forma insistente dos jóvenes, sin embargo no obtenían respuesta alguna del otro lado de la puerta, lo cual hizo que pensaran que algo le había sucedido a su amigo, o en dado caso que haya hecho algo, así que rápidamente Zexion tomo sus llaves, busco una copia que le había dado posterior mente Axel para cualquier cosa y abrió el departamento de Axel

-Esta todo obscuro -mencionaba la chica al observar el departamento y ver que efectivamente no había nadie

-Márcale a su celular para saber donde esta -le dijo la chica a su amigo

Ring... Ring... Ring...

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

.

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, mas sin embargo no se veía que el dueño contestase o al menos quisiera contestar

.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

.

Los minutos seguían pasando hasta pasar un par de horas mas y sin embargo aunque el teléfono siguiera sonando el dueño no quería tan siquiera sacar su móvil para conversar con sus amigos que era de seguro, pensaba él, eran los que le estaban marcando para tal vez saber donde rayos estaba, al no regresar a su casa como la mayoría pensó.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

.

Sonó por última vez hasta que por fin decidió apagar su teléfono y guardarlo no tenía el valor de hablar con ellos, con aquellas personas que por consideración a el, querían hablarle en ese instante

-Ten, te hará bien tomar algo caliente -extendiéndole una taza de café

-Gracias.. -contestando sin muchos ánimos

-Necesitas algo más?

-soy un asco de persona, no sirvo para nada -diciéndolo con odio a su persona

-Porque lo dices

-Es mi culpa que el este así, el... ya no recuerda nada, el.. me ah olvidado.. el.. EL CASI MUERE POR MI ESTUPIDEZ! -levantando la voy y llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-A que te refieres -tratando de mantener la calma

-yo.. lo siento.. no debí molestar -tratándose de levantar para dirigirse a la puerta

-Espera, es tarde ya, además no pareces estar bien

- ... solo quiero desaparecer..

-Porque no me dejas ayudarte

-No.. no podrías hacerlo... no tienes idea de lo que me sucede... -sin voltear a verla pero manteniendo la vista gacha

-Entonces, cuéntamelo para poder ayudarte

-yo...

-Por favor -tomando la mano de Axel

-está bien... -se sentó en la mesa enfrente de ella quien se encontraba sentada también y sin poder mirarla a los ojos comenzó su relato...

.*

.*

-Donde crees que pueda estar -preguntaba una asustada Xion

-No lo sé, tampoco lo que esté haciendo en este momento y eso me preocupa

-Le marcare a Namine es posible que ella pueda encontrarlo

-Bien, traeré unas cobijas mientras, para quedarnos en los sofás

-ok -le respondía en lo que trataba de comunicarse con su amiga Namine

.*.*

.*

-Sora... estás de acuerdo con esto? -decía un preocupado Riku

-Sí, es posible que el pueda recordarlo sin necesidad de exponerlo a recordar lo que sucedió, o al menos que no recuerde aun lo que ocurrió aquel día

Ring.. Ring.. -sonaba un teléfono

-Es Xion, veré que quiere -decía Namine

.*

-Bueno?, Namine

-Sí, que sucede Xion?

-Axel no contesta su teléfono, y tampoco está en su casa

-Ya trataron de llamarle de nuevo?

-Si llevamos como 40 minutos llamándole, pero..

-Que sucede?

-antes sonaba que la llamada estaba entrando pero después solo decía que el teléfono se encontraba fuera del área de servicio o estaba apagado, y no sabemos dónde podríamos buscarlo

-Mmmm, tratare de llamarle y mandarle mensaje, no se preocupen, mejor descansen

-Está bien, cualquier cosa nosotros te llamaremos

-Gracias.. -diciendo esto colgaron ambas chicas

-Que sucede Namine, ocurre algo? -pregunta Sora

-El idiota de Axel no está en su casa, y al parecer no ah contestado el teléfono desde hace rato

-Es posible que quiera aclarar sus ideas, todo lo que ah sucedido a pasado muy rápido para nosotros -comentaba un cansado Sora

-Es verdad pero no por eso tiene que dejarnos preocupados -comento Namine

-Namine..

Los chicos se sentían preocupados por Axel ya que el hecho de que no le reconociera Roxas fue muy doloroso para él, tanto como sentir que su mundo se desmoronaba con cada frase del chico

.*

.*

A medida que avanzaba su relato, la chica no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo con sumo trabajo el pelirrojo, si bien ella no era del tipo de persona que juzgaba a la gente por sus preferencias, se sentía mal por solo ver como aunque parecía en ocasiones ido, sus ojos expresaban una amargura de dolor, como las lagrimas se iban saliendo de ellos a medida que seguía avanzando

-Ten -pasándole un poco de papel para que se secara las lagrimas

-Solo un estúpido como yo se queda paralizado sin saber que hacer verdad...

-No, cualquiera en esa situación hubiese sentido el mismo miedo

-... en el Hospital fue lo mismo, llamarías eso miedo!

-Claro, saber que la persona la cual quieres está siendo trasladada con heridas grabes es lógico

-soy patético...

-Dime que sucedió después cuando llegaron al hospital

-Pues...

_**.*FLASHBACK.***_

La puerta del hospital de Urgencias se abrió de lleno para dejar ver a los paramédicos que estaban trasladando de urgencia a un chico de 18 años de edad, mostraba cortadas poco profundas en el rostro, algunos golpes entre otras cosas, mas sin embargo la herida que era más visible a todo era la de su abdomen, tenía un vidrio incrustado el cual había cortado más que la piel exterior.

-Llévenlo rápido a quirófano -decía una Cirujana

-Entendido -contestaron los encargados

-Usted viene con los chicos señorita -preguntaba una enfermera a una chica pelirroja quien esta estaba con la ropa manchada de sangre ya que había venido ayudando a los de la ambulancia para controlar al chico y mantenerlo estable en lo que llegaban al hospital

-Sí, el chico que se acaban de llevar es amigo mío -tratando de guardar la compostura

-Bien, en este momento lo llevaron a urgencias así que le pido tome asiento ya que puede tardar, quiere usar el teléfono para hablar a un familiar?

-Si por favor -la enfermera encamino a la muchacha hasta donde se encontraba un teléfono publico

.*.*

Ring... Ring... -el teléfono de una casa sonaba

-quien podrá ser -se preguntaba un chico recién salido de la bañera ya medio vestido

-Bueno? -preguntaba una chica desde el otro lado de la línea

-Kairi! -algo sorprendido por la llamada

-Sora, necesito que vengas al hospital Kingdom Hearts enseguida -le decía con algo de temor

-Kairi estas bien, sucedió algo?

-Solo apresúrate por favor -se escuchaba que su voz temblaba

-Voy enseguida -seguido de esto se apresuro a tomar su billetera, su teléfono celular y su chamarra para dirigirse lo mas rápido que pudiera al hospital

.

En la salida de su casa

.

-Hola Sora que sucede, pensé que veríamos una película con los chicos -dijo un joven algo más alto que Sora, su cabello le cubría una parte de la cara

-Los siento Zexion pero parece que ocurrió algo tengo que ir al hospital

-Te acompaño -Ambos chicos se dirigieron al Auto que tenia Zexion

.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando se vio entrar a dos chicos de la misma altura, uno de cabello plateado y otro pelirrojo, ambos tenían también su ropa manchada de sangre y las manos

.

-Kairi! que ah sucedido -pregunto Riku dirigiéndose ala sala de espera

-Se lo han llevado al quirófano

-Necesito verlo! -decía Axel preocupado

-Cálmate Axel, una vez que entra al quirófano no puedes pasar -le dijo Riku al ver la desesperación de su amigo

-Necesito saber que se encuentra bien! -sonaba desesperado

-Tranquilízate!

-Como quieres que lo haga, el esta ahí por mi culpa, si no hubiese sido por mí el no estaría ahora en ese estado -las lagrimas de enojo y frustración comenzaban a salir

-Axel... -solo podía ver Kairi como su amigo se encontraba

-Disculpe señorita necesito que me diga algunos datos de la persona que acabo de llegar con usted -dijo la enfermera a Kairi

-Si

.*.*.*

En el quirófano

.*.*

-Que es lo que tenemos -preguntaba otro cirujano

-Un chico de 18 años aproximadamente con herida en el abdomen a causa de un cristal

Con cuidado movieron el cristal del interior del chico pero al hacer eso notaron que el mismo cristal se había roto antes de llegar al hospital haciendo esto que hiciese mas cortes en el interior del chico, la maquina seguía sonando indicando la presión y estabilidad vital del muchacho

-No puedo ver de dónde viene la sangre, tu puedes ver algo Aeris -refiriéndose a la otra cirujana que se encontraba ahí

-No

-Necesito succión -le decía a una enfermera

-Maldición, parece que hay mas daño interno de lo que imaginaba, alguien sabe que le sucedió -preguntando a las enfermeras

-Al parecer fue atropellado por un auto y el impacto lo lanzo a una cabina de teléfono -contesto la enfermera que tomo los datos del paciente

-Pobre chico -dijo la cirujana

-Tiene un sangrado muy severo

-Su pulso está bajando doctor

-Necesitamos intubarlo

Se lograba ver cómo estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que el chico no muriera en la operación

-Doctor está perdiendo demasiada sangre

-Pidan más sangre al centro

.*

Los minutos eran largos en la sala de quirófano, era difícil mantener la estabilidad del chico mas dado que la herida fue causada por un cristal y este corto una vena la cual estaba haciendo que se desangrara, los dos cirujanos trataban de hacer todo lo posible.

El tiempo se hacía más largo de lo que debería, o al menos así lo sentía un grupo de chicos quienes se encontraban en una sala de espera, viendo si alguna enfermera podría darles información de su amigo

Axel se encontraba sentado solo viendo sus ropas y sus manos que aun tenían la sangre de Roxas, trataba de entender como habían llegado hasta esa situación, como no había sido mas ágil y evitar que Roxas fuese el afectado por salvarle la vida, se encontraba ido solo viendo sus manos

-Kairi! que sucede, que te paso!

-calma Sora, yo estoy bien, es Roxas el.. tuvo un accidente

-Sora: Roxas! donde está el?

-Calma sora, lo están operando en este momento -dijo Riku al recién llegado

-Axel, te encuentras bien -le pregunto Zexion al verlo con la mirada baja aun viendo sus manos

-No... no fui capaz de moverme ni un milímetro... todo esto es mi culpa...

-Kairi que sucedió exactamente -pregunto sora

-Un auto envistió a Roxas llevándolo a estrellar a una cabina de teléfono

-... -estaba casi en shock por lo que le estaba contando su amiga

.*

Ya había pasado una hora desde que ocurrió el accidente y Zexion informo a los demás amigos de los chicos para darles la terrible noticia, cada uno acompañaba al otro en lo que llegaban a informarles que mas pasaba con su amigo, se sentían angustiados ya que no tenían idea si Roxas podría lograrlo o no.

-Se que Roxas podrá salir de esta, el es un chico fuerte, no dejaría dejarse vencer por algo así, te lo aseguro Axel -le decía Xion a su compañero

-Xion, el... me quito de en medio.. era a mí a quien iban a golpear... ahora el puede morir por mi culpa... -no aguantaba la desesperación de sentirse inútil de no poder mover ni un dedo para ayudar a su novio, solo estaba ahí sentado, recordando cada momento de lo que ocurrió.

.*

-Disculpen la familia de Roxas se encuentra aquí? -pregunto una enfermera la cual hizo que todos los que estaban sentados se levantaran en forma de alarma

-Si yo soy su hermano, que sucede

-Vengo a informarle que el estado de su familiar es crítico ya que me han informado que ah tenido problemas en lo que llevan de la operación, y es posible que tengan que prepararse para lo peor

La noticia destrozo emocionalmente a más de uno, ya que no podían creer lo que la joven enfermera les estaba diciendo acerca del estado de su amigo

-Señorita.. está segura de lo que nos dice.. -pregunta Sora en un estado de alteración

-Lo lamento, aun sigue en cirugía, los médicos hacen lo que pueden, pero no pierdan la fe

-Sora... -Riku miraba al menor con compasión ya que este era posible que perdiera a su hermano

-Lamento tener que pedirle que me acompañe a firmar unos papeles -dijo tristemente la enfermera

-L.. lo entiendo -dirigiéndose a donde iba ella, sin embargo Riku decidió ir con el

-El... no.. el no puede... no puede morir... -Decía Axel al punto de ya no poder contenerse

El pelirrojo se encontraba en un mal estado, esto alarmo a los que quedaban y Kairi pidió la ayuda de otra enfermera para que le dieran un sedante a Axel, quien si no fuera por Zexion este hubiese ido corriendo a buscar los quirófanos para ver a Roxas

-DEJAME! TENGO QUE IR CON EL.. TE..TENGO QUE ESTAR CON EL POR FAVOR -gritaba a su amigo Zexion quien lo trataba de sujetar lo más fuerte que podía

-Axel tranquilízate por favor -estaba a punto de llorar Xion

-QUE NO ENTIENDEN.. POR FAVOR DEJENME IR... SE LOS SUPLICO -con lagrimas en los ojos Axel les imploraba

-Calmese señor -dijo el enfermero quien fue llevado por Kairi, mas sin embargo este hizo caso omiso golpeando a Zexion quien cayó al piso por el puñetazo que recibió del pelirrojo

En ese momento Axel se dirigía a toda prisa al elevador pero fue interceptado por el enfermero quien lo sometió en el piso, para después con ayuda de un golpeado Zexion le inyectaran un sedante el cual hizo que Axel no pudiera luchar más.

-PORQUE... PORQUE ME HACEN ESTO CHICOS... -decía ahora un mareado Axel por el sedante

-Axel.. es por tu bien -dijo preocupada Kairi

-Ro..xas... -no aguanto mucho ya que el efecto del sedante actuó rápido

-Lamento haber sido brusco -dijo el chico que le dio el sedante al pelirrojo

-No se preocupe y gracias por haber ayudado -Dijo Xion

Mientras con ayuda de Zexion y el enfermero, dejaron acostado a Axel en el sofá de la sala de espera.

_**.*FIN DEL FLASHBACK.***_

.*

La chica estaba sorprendida por lo que le ah contado aquel joven, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca cuando conto su experiencia

-Lo vez... soy un inútil... y ahora el ya no me recuerda...

.

.*.*

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.*

Continuara...

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Bien, espero les agradase el capitulo y no lloraran ^^¡ , y perdón por la espera, al tratarse al menos a mi parecer de algo más profundo en cuando a sentimientos y algo de medicina, cuesta un poco de trabajo realizar este tipo de narración a comparación de mis otros fics, aunque claro si le dan una oportunidad igual les guste, espero que les agrade esta historia que aunque se vea algo triste pronto llegara algo interesante, y a eli-eliza-yaoi, gracias por comentar, y pues espero que como a ti y las demás personas quien dedican un rato a leer este Fic, sea de su agrado aunque igual me odien por tratar así a Axel o a Roxas.


End file.
